


Close Your Eyes

by Philip_The_Poet



Series: So Artfully Instilled [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aches and pains, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Marliza, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, poor maria, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philip_The_Poet/pseuds/Philip_The_Poet
Summary: Maria's aches and pains are no match for Eliza.





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I haven't written anything in this AU for so long, but don't worry, it's still on my mind. Have some super short Marliza babbling I wrote to destress! <3

"Shh, close your eyes."

"My eyelids hurt, and—"

"Shh. Easy, there."

"I can't just relax Eliz—"

Maria's eyelids fell nonetheless, drooping with sudden euphoria at the feeling of Eliza's lips on hers. Apparently sensing the effects of her affection, Eliza ran a gentle hand along Maria's side, sliding it down her waist past the hem of her sweater and coming to rest at her hip. The sharp aches in Maria's head quieted like a tamed lion, grating pangs fading like roars under the spell of Eliza's tongue to make way for a fuzzy warmth inside her.

Eliza pulled back a moment for a breath. "Did you take ibuprofen?"

Maria tried to peek up at her from under an eyelid, but found that the bright light provoked the return of those relentless throbs against her skull— she supposed this was the cost of looking directly into a bedside lamp and Eliza's eyes at the same time. She groaned. "I took three."

"That's too many."

"The bottle says you can take up to, like, eight in a day, I'm pretty sure."

"Good grief." Eliza shifted on her forearms, kissing lightly right by Maria's ear. "That doesn't mean you _should_."

"Mmmhm."

Eliza's air of concern remained, but a small smile peeked through her voice. "You said your eyelids hurt?"

Maria let out a muted gasp of agreement. "So much."

"One second. Tell me to stop if you want me to, okay?"

"Mm."

Eliza readjusted her knees, looking down momentarily at the girl splayed out below her. Quite frankly, the sight was between miserable and mystical— warm, deep skin with dry hands and just barely parted lips. Faded red lipstick, eyes closed. Eyebrows low, forehead scrunched up in distinct discomfort, sweater shifted to fall more on one shoulder than the other. A mane of hair rested like a wreath around her face, curls spread this way and that on the pillowcase beneath her.

Maria's typical strength and grace and allure greyed to dark beneath her evident aching.

Eliza sighed. Leaned down. Ever so slightly, she touched her lips to one of Maria's eyelids, pressing a line of gentle kisses across the bridge of her nose to reach her other eye. Tentatively, she reached a hand up into Maria's hair, cradling the back of her head and neck as if she was breakable glass as much as she was pure diamond. She focused on trailing her kisses up, tracing a path up along her temple to her forehead and her hairline. Maria sighed softly, head falling just a little more limp with relaxation against Eliza's hand. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm... Yes..."

Eliza smiled, lips wandering along Maria's cheek. "Good. I'll get you water s—"

"Don't go." Maria reached up, her fingers feebly grazing Eliza's thigh in an attempt to keep her in place.

Eliza hummed in light amusement. "Soon."

"Okay."

"Your aches have been getting better lately, I think."

Maria's lips managed to smile just a little at the corners. "Yeah."

"Did it hurt at school today?"

"Mm-mm."

"Was that a no?" Eliza nuzzled the spot just behind Maria's jaw.

"Yeah. No."

A line of kisses led her back to Maria's chin. Eliza moved her fingers through the tangle of curls, finding pressure points to massage to the best of her abilities. Absentminded kisses peppered Maria's face, just at the edges of her lips, teasing on the brink of a full kiss to ease the tension that was surely in her head.

Maria's aches and pains had, indeed, been getting better over the past two months or so. Certainly they weren't as bad as they used to be— Eliza's memories of her girlfriend doubled over and unmoving with racking stress pains and debilitating cramps were still vivid —but it was still a less-than-welcome sight to find her lying with her arms around her knees and her voice thick with distress, complaining of a headache and an unshakable soreness.

Eliza found Maria's lips again.

Both girls' were a bit chapped, but neither could find the care to mind. The gentle, easy motion of lips against lips was entrancing, after all. Eliza teased her tongue along Maria's bottom lip. Maria let out a quiet gasp against Eliza's mouth (to the latter's contentment, this gasp quickly faded into a low sigh of relief). She rested Maria's head back against the pillow, one hand finding a spot to stay firmly on the mattress as the other occupied itself with gliding soothingly along Maria's body.

Maria took a sharp breath in through her nose and Eliza pulled back to let her.

Her voice came at a soft whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm?"

She pressed a kiss to Maria's forehead. "I'm sorry you're hurting."

"Not your..." Maria trailed off, distracted by Eliza's kisses dotting her nose. "Not your fault."

"I'd still take it all on me if I could."

"Don't." A hint of assertion flared in her voice. "I'm... Okay."

"Still."

Maria sighed. Her forehead had loosened, a calm stillness coaxing painful waves back into peaceful comfort rather than worsening them and pushing those aches ashore. Eliza dropped down, refocusing her efforts on Maria's neck.

"Thank you."

Between kisses at her collarbone, Eliza smiled. "Thank you."

"Mhmmm...."

"Hmm?"

"You know I don't deserve you, Eliza..." Maria rambled.

"Shh." Eliza tilted her head, kissing just below Maria's chin. "I'm so lucky to have you. I just... wish you didn't have to hurt, 's all."

Maria's eyelids fluttered as though they were about to open, but they stayed shut a moment later when her lips became occupied once again.

Her insides filled back up with warmth.

She was a lion, full mane and all, tamed by the placidity of endearment.

If there was a knock, it certainly didn't register in Maria's mind— one second the door to Eliza's room was closed, the next, it was wide open.

"Liza, if you have any idea how the hell synthetic polynomial evaluation works, ca—"

Peggy caught sight of the two girls on her sister's sky blue bedspread.

She blinked. Absolutely unfazed.

"Guess I'll ask Angie."

Without looking up, Eliza shot Peggy an affirmative thumbs-up just as the door shut.

Maria smiled against Eliza's lips. "You're a good sister."

"I have no idea what synthetic polynomablah-blah is," Eliza answered. She smirked lightly. "I do know how to help with headaches, though."

Maria opened one eye a crack. "Please."

"Shh," Eliza soothed, leaning back in, "Close your eyes."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my biggest motivator. Please don't hesitate to drop me a line! :D By the way, if anyone's interested, I'd love to see y'all check out my Jeffmads hell-ride of a fic (it's called 'Fractured', it's completed now!). Thank you. <3


End file.
